Nas Ondas do Amor
by bellycosta
Summary: Edward se muda para Califórnia e após uma briga com seu pai, ele vai parar na praia e se vê hipnotizado por uma surfista.


******Aviso:** Twilight não me pertence, mas isso já está bem óbvio, né?

* * *

**Nas Ondas do Amor**

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

**_Narrado por Edward Cullen_**

Ela era simplesmente linda.

Seus cabelos loiros platinados e seu bronzeado naquela pele branquinha estavam me deixando louco. Quase como uma tortura, boa, mas ainda uma tortura.

Meu pai havia sido transferido de Nova York para a Califórnia por causa de seu trabalho. Minha vida toda está em Nova York, mas como Carlisle sempre pensa só em si mesmo, ele não deu a mínima para o que nós queríamos e só avisou que iríamos nos mudar na semana seguinte. Sem mais detalhes!

Eu não odiava meu pai, mas ver que ele se importava mais com _status_ e dinheiro do que com sua própria família, me deixava enojado. Por Deus, sua filha estava grávida com dezessete anos e sabe o que ele fez? Nada! Alice estava desesperada e com medo de contar para o papai, achando que ele ia surtar com ela e mandá-la tirar o bebê. Muito pelo contrário, a única coisa que saiu da boca dele foi:

"Você tem sorte de ser rica, Alice. Pelo menos o pai desse bebê tem uma família com dinheiro também"

Mas isso não adiantou de nada. Uma semana depois, Alice escorregou nos últimos degraus da escada e caiu, perdendo o bebê. Carlisle sequer foi visitá-la no hospital, alegando que não era o fim do mundo. A partir desse dia, Alice nunca mais falou com ele. E ele também não dava a mínima.

O que mais me machucava era minha mãe no meio disso tudo. Ela ainda o amava e nada no mundo tirava da cabeça dela que isso era uma fase. Para ela, Carlisle um dia ia cair na real e voltar a ser o que ele era antes.

Infelizmente, isso estava demorando muito.

E cá estou eu. Vim parar aqui nessa praia após ter tido uma discussão séria com o meu pai, na qual ele chegou a partir pra agressão física e me deu um tapa na cara. A sorte dele era que minha mãe havia chegado na hora e não me deixou revidar. Saí de lá feito um furacão e depois de tanto andar, resolvi sentar na areia da praia.

E foi aí que eu a vi.

Linda não é o suficiente para descrevê-la. A cada manobra que ela executava, meu coração parava por um momento, para depois voltar a bater normalmente quando eu via que ela tinha se machucado. Eu não era nenhum _expert _em surf, mas eu sabia que para conseguir pegar a onda e ficar em pé na prancha é necessário ter um bom equilíbrio e bastante _força nas_ pernas.

E que pernas! Eu não podia deixar de imaginar aquelas pernas branquinhas rodeando a minha cintura enquanto eu metia...

"Ei, Edward!" Emmett me chamou. "Eu não sabia que você vinha hoje para cá."

"Nem eu sabia. O clima lá em casa está tenso, então eu resolvi explorar os arredores."

Eu tinha conhecido Emmett no dia em que me mudei. Ele mora na casa em frente a minha. Nossa amizade foi instantânea, e mesmo que só tivesse uma semana da minha mudança para Califórnia, parecia que eu o conhecia a minha vida inteira. O único amigo que eu tinha aqui era Jasper – namorado da Alice – que se mudou pra Califórnia junto com a gente, já que ele tinha vinte e dois anos. Sua sorte foi ter conseguido transferência para UCLA.

"Ei, cara, hoje vai ter um luau aqui na praia. Se quiser aparece por volta das oito horas da noite. E traz sua irmã e o namorado dela.

"Ok, vou falar com eles sim." Eu disse. "Emmett?"

"O quê?"

"Sabe quem é aquela garota?"

Emmett olhou para a água e perguntou: "Qual? A loirinha?" Assenti, sorrindo enquanto observava ela saindo da água e cravando sua prancha na areia. "Isabella Swan é a garota mais legal da praia, mas nem tente nada com ela. Bella nunca dá bola para ninguém, só pensa em surfar."

"Isso é o que vamos ver Emmett."

Ele gargalhou "Boa sorte com isso."

Com certeza vou precisar!

Fiquei observando minha sereia até ela ir embora. E só então eu fui para casa também. Estava ansioso para mais. Tinha certeza de que Isabella iria nessa festa na praia e eu não perderia isso por nada. Cheguei em casa, gritando por Alice.

"Alice!" Eu gritei.

"Que é? Precisa desse escândalo todo?" ela reclamou enquanto descia as escadas.

"Nós temos um luau para ir hoje." Eu informei. "Ah, e chame Jasper para ir conosco."

"Ah, meu Deus! Por que você não me disse antes?" Ela reclamou.

"Porque eu não sabia?" respondi fazendo outra pergunta.

"Ah, que seja! Vou ligar para Bella e ver se ela vai ao shopping comigo comprar algo para eu vestir hoje."

"Espera aí, mocinha. Quem é Bella?" Perguntei, minha curiosidade falando mais alto.

"Eu a conheci na praia outro dia. Ela surfa. E é gata!" Ela falou. "Devia conhecê-la, vai que você consegue tirar um pouco o atraso e deixa esse mau humor de lado."

"Está bem, Alice. Agora vá lá e convide-a para sair contigo." Eu disse. "E não se esqueça de falar muito bem do seu irmãozinho aqui!"

xx

O sol já estava se pondo e nada da Alice voltar do maldito shopping. Estava quase desistindo de ir nesse luau quando Alice chegou em casa com Bella. Minha surpresa foi tanta, que eu engasguei com o suco.

Alice riu quando viu meus olhos cheios d'água. "Precisa de uma ajudinha aí, Edward?"

"Não, Alice. Só fiquei surpreso com a visita." Resmunguei um pouco envergonhado pelo vexame.

"Acho que eu vou embora." Bella balbuciou. "Eu não quero atrapalhar."

"NÃO!" eu gritei. "Quer dizer, você não atrapalha. Pode ficar."

"É claro que ela pode ficar. Eu a convidei." Alice ralhou comigo. "Vamos nos arrumar lá no meu quarto, Bella."

Fiquei observando Bella subir as escadas atrás da minha irmã. Seu vestido colado em seu corpo moldava sua bunda. Deus, eu estou me tornando um pervertido! Inclinei meu pescoço um pouco para o lado para aproveitar mais a visão que eu estava tendo, porém Bella virou a cabeça para trás e me flagrou olhando para seu corpo. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e corou, continuando a subir e logo depois sumiu da minha vista.

Aproveitei que as duas estavam trancadas dentro do quarto e fui tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça. Ainda não acreditava que Bella estava na minha casa, mais especificamente na porta da frente. Preciso parar já com esse sentimentalismo. Estava terminando de me arrumar para o luau quando escutei um grito estridente vindo do quarto da Alice.

"Filho da puta!" Ouvi um barulho de algo quebrando no quarto e logo depois ela começou a chorar. Corri para o seu quarto sem me incomodar em colocar a camisa, encontrando-a deitada chorando no colo da Bella enquanto essa fazia sussurrava e fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

"O que houve?" Perguntei preocupado. Os ombros dela tremeram um pouco, mas ela não disse nada.

"Podemos conversar a sós?" Bella perguntou baixinho enquanto acomodava melhor Alice em sua cama.

"Claro! Vamos para o meu quarto." Ela levantou e me acompanhou até o meu quarto. Ainda bem que eu tinha arrumado ele hoje durante as compras da Alice.

Bella sentou-se na cama e me olhou. "O pai de vocês ligou. Ele disse que não vai poder estar aqui amanhã no jantar de aniversário da Alice. Ele teve uma viagem de emergência e não vai chegar a tempo."

"Filho da puta!" Eu resmunguei mais alguns palavrões. Tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento era socar a cara daquele desgraçado, mas já que ele não estava aqui, a parede é que sofria as consequências.

"Ei, ei! A parede não tem culpa de nada." Ela deu sorriso. "Mas eu estou curiosa com uma coisa; por que vocês dois odeiam tanto os seus pais?"

Eu sentei ao seu lado na cama de cabeça baixa. "Eu não _odeio_ os meus pais. É só que... a indiferença deles com a gente me deixa bastante decepcionado." Eu disse. "Meu pai nunca está em casa e quando está, ou ele briga com todo mundo ou se tranca dentro do escritório. E minha mãe fica parada, sem fazer nada."

Ela sorriu de lado e pegou minha mão timidamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Eu fiquei muito tempo me preocupando com o que meus pais faziam e acabei deixando minha vida de lado. Há dois anos, eu me mudei para cá e só tenho notícias deles através de telefonemas." Ela apertou minha mão. "Adivinha? Logo após que eu saí de casa, eles resolveram se separar. Eles estão bem melhores assim, eu acho. Tenta pensar em você e esquecer um pouco os problemas."

"Obrigado, Bella. Não sei nem o que falar para Alice quando acontece algo assim aqui em casa." Ela me olhou profundamente, com aqueles olhos castanhos e minha mão automaticamente apertou a sua mais uma vez. Bella sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do meu.

Uma batida leve na porta nos assustou, fazendo Bella levantar depressa antes mesmo que meu cérebro acompanhasse o ritmo.

"Atrapalho?" Alice perguntou depois de a Bella abrir a porta.

"Claro que não Alice. Só estava conversando com o seu irmão, nada demais." Bella respondeu.

_Nada demais é uma ova, a gente quase se beijou_, pensei.

"Hmm, então... Eu só vim avisar vocês que eu vou ao luau e a partir de hoje só vou me importar com que se importa comigo." Alice disse convicta, mas eu percebi seus olhos ainda úmidos.

"Você tem certeza, maninha? Se você quiser, eu fico aqui com você e te faço companhia."

"Não, não precisa. Aliás, eu já liguei para o Jazz e ele já está a caminho."

"A gente podia ir andando e encontrar o Jasper no caminho, já que ele mora perto daqui." Bella sugeriu.

Bella mal tinha terminado de falar e a campainha tocou no andar de baixo, fazendo Alice quicar e correr para abrir a porta. Soltei uma risada e peguei minha carteira de cima da cômoda, deixando a porta aberta e dando passagem para Bella sair do quarto. Avistei Jasper enroscado com Alice na porta de casa. Aposto que minha irmã não deu tempo nem para o coitado respirar.

xx

O caminho para praia não foi demorado. Alice parecia que tinha esquecido o episódio com o Carlisle e era a mais animada de nós quatro. Já Bella olhava para mim de vez em quando, mas abaixava o olhar rapidamente e corava. Adorava ver Bella com as bochechas rosadas. Ela ficava mais linda do que já é.

O local estava todo decorado. Tendas, luzes e balões estavam espalhados pela parte reservada da praia. A música alta animava as poucos pessoas que estavam no luau e as que estavam chegando na hora. Avistei Emmett de longe, dando um de DJ e assumindo as _pick-ups_. Tinha uma loira do lado dele, que assim que viu a gente, acenou e correu em nossa direção.

"Bella, pensei que você não vinha." A loira abraçou a Bella e olhou para gente. "E vocês? Quem são?"

"Ah, sim! Rose, esses são Edward, Alice e Jasper." Bella fez as devidas apresentações. "Eles se mudaram a pouco tempo para cá."

"Eu já ouvi falar de vocês." Rose disse, falando conosco. "Vocês não se mudaram para a casa na mesma rua do Emm?"

"Sim, nós moramos na casa em frente." Alice respondeu.

"Emmett não parou de falar sobre vocês. Tenho que ajoelhar e agradecer a todos os deuses que existem pela velha maluca que morava na casa de vocês ter se mudado. Não aguentava aquela mulher."

Rosalie disse, fazendo todos rirem. O ambiente mudou e algumas luzes foram apagadas. A pista de dança rapidamente se encheu com a música que Emmett tinha acabado de colocar.

**Hot Right Now (Rita Ora)**

"Eu amo essa música." Bella levantou do banco e puxou-me para fazer o mesmo. "Vem, vamos dançar!"

A batida da música rapidamente me empolgou, porém eu não sabia muito o que fazer com as minhas mãos. Parte de mim queria tocar Bella e puxá-la para mim, mas não sabia como ela iria reagir se eu ultrapassasse os limites. Parecendo ler os meus pensamentos, Bella encostou seu corpo em meu peito e começou a rebolar sua bunda na minha virilha. Meus braços instantaneamente rodearam seu corpo.

Bella gemeu baixinho, levantando seu braço direito até o meu pescoço e enroscando sua mão em meu cabelo, puxando-o de leve. Apertei mais forte meus braços em sua cintura, não me importando da Bella sentir minha ereção cutucando suas costas.

"Edward?" Bella virou a cabeça e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Hmmm..."

"Vem!"

E pegou minha mão e puxou para fora da pista de dança. Não fazia a mínima ideia para onde estávamos indo, mas com ela eu iria até para o inferno. Contanto que nós fizéssemos todas as coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça, estaria tudo certo.

"Bella, pra onde você está me levando?" Perguntei, observando que nós estávamos ficando cada vez mais afastados do luau.

"Cala a boca e continue andando." Ordenou.

Enfim chegamos a uma casa pequena de madeira. Não fazia ideia do que era aquilo. Bella tirou uma chave de dentro do bolso de seu short e abriu a porta, me puxando para dentro e trancando a porta. Assim que a luz foi acesa, vi que ali era onde se guardava as pranchas e consegui reconhecer a prancha que eu tinha visto com a Bella mais cedo.

**_Narrado por Isabella Swan_**

Mesmo provocando Edward na pista de dança, eu não estava preparada para a vergonha que tinha tomado conta do meu corpo do nada. Eu não era uma mulher tímida. Muito pelo contrário. Quando eu queria algo, eu ia lá e buscava por aquilo. E conseguia. Agora, olhando para Edward e vendo como suas bochechas estavam coradas pelo calor do local, quase me fez pensar duas vezes por ter levado ele até ali.

Ignorei minha timidez e me aproximei de Edward, beijando-o pela primeira vez e sentindo o gosto doce de seus lábios. Suas mãos envolveram meus quadris rapidamente, fazendo-me tirar os pés do chão. Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura enquanto minhas mãos abriam os botões de sua camisa.

"Bella, olha o que você faz comigo..." Eu estava sentindo perfeitamente o efeito que eu tinha sobre ele sob minha mão. Abri o botão de sua bermuda jeans enquanto Edward arrancava a blusa do meu corpo e afastava a parte de cima do biquíni, começando a sugar meu mamilo.

"Oh, meu Deus! Mais, por favor... Eu preciso de mais." Edward aproveitou minha fragilidade e me colocou na mesinha que tinha no canto da sala após tirar meu short, deixando-me só com a parte de baixo do biquíni. "Edward..."

"Hmmmm... Que foi?" Ele perguntou. Senti sua mão se infiltrar pela minha calcinha e tocar levemente em meu clitóris. Meu quadril parecia ter vida própria. Já fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha algum contato íntimo com alguém, que qualquer passada leve de dedos, meu corpo quase entrava em combustão. Edward continuou me atiçando por mais algum tempo.

"Edward..." Gemi quando ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim, tirando e colocando mais outro. "Por favor... Mais. Eu quero mais." Disse, tentando demonstrar o que eu queria.

Graças a Deus Edward não era burro e tinha entendido perfeitamente o que eu estava tentando dizer. Ele abaixou sua bermuda junto com a boxer vermelha, pegando uma camisinha de sua carteira e desenrolando-a em seu membro. Ele não esperou mais, penetrou-me de uma vez só, fazendo-me gritar e cravar as unhas em seus ombros largos.

Edward investia fortemente em mim. Meus gemidos estavam ficando extremamente embaraçosos, mas eu não ligava nem um pouco. Não demorou até que eu comecei a sentir espasmos percorrendo por todo o meu corpo. Parecendo não estar aguentando mais, Edward passou a acariciar meu clitóris juntamente com suas investidas rápidas e fortes. Meus gemidos foram abafados por seu lábios quentes, até que eu não demorou para que meu corpo começasse a tremer em êxtase e sentisse seu membro pulsar dentro de mim.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempinho até o calor começar a ficar insuportável e sermos obrigados a sair dali. Caminhávamos calados, um ao lado do outro, apenas ouvindo a músicas que vinha das caixas de som, quando me surpreendi com Edward colando sua boca em meu ouvindo.

"Não pense que eu acabei contigo hoje." Ele sussurrou, enviando arrepios por todo o meu corpo como se não tivéssemos feito o que fizemos lá na casinha. "Acho que seria impossível me saciar de você. Você vai dormir na minha casa. Dê seu jeito."

E saiu. Soltei a respiração que não tinha percebido que estava presa e recomecei a andar. Ainda consegui visualizar Edward chegando no grupo onde estava Alice, Jasper e Rosalie, e virou-se para mim, dando um piscada rápida. Dei um sorriso e não pude evitar de pensar nas surpresas que estavam reservadas para o resto da noite.

_E que noite!_

* * *

**Primeiramente eu peço perdão por qualquer erro que venham encontrar. Essa o/s não foi betada, porém quando receber o doc certinho, eu venho postar aqui pra vocês.**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa história feita com todo carinho por mim. Ela já estava na minha cabeça há um tempinho, mas só agora que consegui termina-la. **

**Será que mereço reviews? ;)**


End file.
